One dark knight sozlol
by Godess-Brigid
Summary: Takes place straight after AKT.
1. Victory and revenge

**I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Columbia (Except Chaucer, who belongs to everyone with a love for the written word. I have taken a few characters from his 'the merchants tale' I hope anyone who's read it will appreciate what I've done with it)**

**P.S Though Jocelyn is in this story she has taken a back seat. Because she's annoying.**

**P.P.S If you're rude about my story I'll fong you!**

"You have been weighed..."

"You have been measured..."  
"And you have absolutely..."  
"Been found wanting."

"Welcome to New World. God save you, if it is right that he should do so."

The words had burned in Adhemar's ears as he lay flat on his back in a state of confusion. Thatcher had won. He had snatched victory and the prize from him in the final run. It shouldn't have happened, Thatcher was just lucky. Adhemar was the better jouster, the better knight. Thatcher wasn't even of noble birth.

Adhemar rolled painfully over and thumped the ground with his fist as his attendants rushed to help him. He shook them off angrily and glared after Jocelyn and William. Who were by now deeply engrossed in a romantic kiss. Prince Edward made his way towards them, assisting William's blind father down the steps. He reached out his hand and Will took it gratefully.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and all of you other fine people, "Chaucer roared "May I present _your_ champion....William Thatcher."

John Thatcher's shoulders shook with proud tears as William drew him into a hug. All around them the crowd cheered. None louder than Geoff, Roland, Kate and Watt who seemed beside themselves. With an angry glare and a silent vow of revenge Adhemar left the arena for the surgeons tent.

-------------------------------

His herald entered the tent cautiously. He did not dare look at his master as he moved towards the bed where he was resting. Adhemar did not say a word but his expression clearly told the young man that he was not in the mood for bad news. Bearing this in mind the herald glanced nervously around to check that he had a clear exit. He took a deep breath and said very quickly:

"My lord I bring word from Prince Edward himself. He formally requests your attendance at tonight's feast. He leaves for battle in the morning and requests his knights attend him" When Adhemar did not respond the poor man was forced to press the issue. "...My lord? Shall I confirm your attendance?"

"Yes!" Adhemar snapped abruptly. "Go! NOW!"

The herald was gone so quickly it almost seemed that he'd disappeared into thin air. Still burning with anger Adhemar rose to get dressed. Vicious plans rolling restlessly through his head.

----------------------------------

The hall was decorated not only in the colours of the royal family but of 'sir' Williams crest. Everywhere the guests looked three phoenix's glared down at them. John Thatcher beamed with pride, though he could not see them Roland had told him that they were there. His son had done it, he'd changed his stars.

William had been made guest of honour and sat with Jocelyn at the princes right hand side. Beside them sat John Thatcher with Roland and Christiana who were struggling to find anything to say to each other. They instead stole nervous glances at each other and smiled shyly whenever they met each others eye.

Watching this from a few tables away Geoff, Kate and Watt grinned at each other. They were sitting at a small round table with a rich elderly merchant and his two squires. The two sides, not knowing each other had not uttered so much as hello. Instead they both sat in their small groups getting more and more drunk as the evening wore on. Watt more than anyone. He had disliked the merchant from the moment he laid eyes on him. The man had taken in their appearance with a sneer as he'd sat down to join them. Though he was not certain Watt had sworn that he'd heard the man mutter "Peasants!"

The merchant was now deeply engrossed in a drunken conversation with his servants. They were all ruddy faced and his beer swayed as he spoke. Geoff, Kate and Watt couldn't help but stop their own conversation once he'd began as he was talking deliberately loud.

"Woman are my greatest sin. I fear that they will be my final downfall and I cannot see the gracious lord. Forgiving such a heinous sin." He swayed, lifting his glass to the heavens.

"Then repent my friend, "one of his companions said wisely, "The lord forgives all."

"Yes!" The merchant said, his voice growing louder "I shall repent. Not only that but find myself a virtuous woman to save me from myself. After all it is far to much to expect a man to withdraw completely from the pleasures of the flesh after years of habit."

"Who would you have marry you My Lord?" Geoff called across the table. The merchant regarded him critically for a moment then answered.

"She must be worldly enough that she can care for me but not so old that she is set in her ways for no one likes a nag. Above all she must be attractive. If she is to bear me sons I _have_ to find her attractive or I cannot consummate and will be forced to take up a mistress, condemning my soul to eternal damnation."

"We couldn't have that could we my lord." Kate said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Watt smiled and his head turned eagerly towards the merchant for his response. Watt loved a fight, especially other peoples. He was disappointed however as the comment seemed to have gone straight over the merchant's drunken head.

"Indeed not "He leered at her "Ideally I should be able to mould my new wife like warm wax. Good lady, You seem wise of the world perhaps we might...."

"It seems to me my lord that you might do better to seek you perfect partner whilst standing in front of a mirror." She answered. Her side of the table laughed, making the already ruddy faced merchant go red.

"Too much spirit is un-becoming in a woman." He snarled "How do you expect to find a husband?"

"Kate don't need no husband. Not if she don't want one!" Watt said aggressively, the drink was getting to him.

Kate turned and snapped at him "Watt sit down. I don't need you to defend me."

"Ah!" The merchant growled addressing his servants "seems she has already found a man. A peasant to boot! What a couple you'll make." His voice was full of venom.

Watt rose so suddenly that he knocked over the table. He reached out to grab the merchant but Geoff held him back. The merchants servants were also struggling against their master. Watt was so angry he was choking on his rage.

"I'm going to fong you till you... I'll.. tear..pain! Lots of pain!" He screamed past Chaucer. The merchant, seeing that he'd significantly annoyed Watt decided to push his luck.

"Besides" He said to his friends loud enough for Watt to hear "I said I wanted an attractive wife."

All hell broke loose.

------------------------------

Adhemar arrived to see Watt's fracas with the rich merchant. Their table had been turned over spilling food and expensive silver onto the chambers floor. Several ladies screamed and the chamber was soon alive with diners desperate to escape the brawl. Through the swarming crowd Adhemar could see the top table. Will and Roland had risen quickly and pushed their way through the crowd to where Geoff was struggling to contain Watt. Adhemar could see the prince's expression. He looked slightly amused.

"Damn you Watt!" William shouted as he stood between the two fighting men. Roland and Geoff had him in a secure hold. His face was as red as his hair and he was still struggling. Against his friends hold.

"He insulted Kate!"

"Is this true? "William growled as he turned to face the merchant. Who was by now growing cocky

"What if it is?" He demanded.

"You've insulted a lady" William said. He knew that Kate would rather not be treated any differently but he had been raised to believe in chivalry and virtue. Insulting a lady was not on.

"That sir is no lady!" The drunken merchant pointed a chubby, aged finger at Kate.

With a roar of disgust Watt struggled free. Will suspected afterwards that Roland and Geoff had let him go, in their position he would have done the same but as Watt crashed into him he felt that he had to prevent his friend getting into trouble. He pushed Watt back as a loud commanding voice rang through the chamber.

"Friends!" Edward bellowed, "Let us not fight. Tonight is a night of celebration, we celebrate Sir Williams victory and raise a glass to the brave men joining me in battle." He turned kindly to Watt and placing a hand on his shoulder whispered: "Calm down my friend."

"Sorry sire." Watt muttered, truly embarrassed.

"Master merchant. I think it best that you leave." Edward said. The merchant started for the door but the prince stopped him "But first I feel you owe this lady an apology.

"Yes sire" He said in a low voice. The said, not even looking at Kate "I'm sorry Madame."

He left quickly. His servants looked at each other deciding what to do. Then came to the silent conclusion that It was best to let their master stew they began to straighten up the table.

"Come! Let us rejoin the celebrations." Edward called to the crowd then patted William on the arm as though he were a brother. As though they'd grown up together. Adhemar watched jealously as they made their way back to the top table. Over at their table Kate was berating Watt as they cleared up. Kate was in such a foul mood that even Geoff was lost for words.

"How dare you defend me!" She hissed.

"What?" Said Watt, taken aback "Why can't I stick up for a friend?"

"You we're doing it because I'm a woman! Would you have defended The others like that?" She demanded.

"Kate, Since we first met how many times have you seen me defending Will? I'd stand up for any of my mates. Even this ponce." He indicated Geoff who smiled sarcastically.

"Thank you." He said.

"Well don't stand up for me. I can fight my own battles." Kate protested.

"Fine!" Watt snapped. Throwing down his chair he stormed across the hall. He didn't even notice Adhemar as he pushed passed him in the doorway muttering "Women!"

Adhemar waited a few minuets and followed. Finally he had a way of getting his own back on Thatcher. As he stepped out into the street his hands delved into his pocket and clasped themselves around his dagger.

**PLEASE REVIEW ;-)**


	2. The morning after

Chapter two

Watt stormed out into the dark streets suddenly sober with rage. '_It's not bloody fair_,' he thought kicking a cartwheel as he marched swiftly back along the riverside, ' _I try and be nice, to defend her and she gets all narked off! I know she's got a thing about blokes helpin' 'er out but that's taking the biscuit. She should learn to accept some 'elp every now and again._'

He sat down miserably and looked out onto the river. The fog was rising so he couldn't see much. On the other side of the bank he could just make out the stadium. He thought back to how it was before all of this 'Ulrich' business. He'd liked it then, things weren't so complicated. It had just been _the lads_. All they'd cared about was their next meal and how many pints they could buy with their winnings. '_Not a bloody woman in sight!'_ Watt smiled to himself.

A sudden noise drew his attention to an alleyway. It was a scuffling sort of noise. Cautiously Watt approached the mouth of the alley, treading lightly on the cobbled ground. He approached with caution because, despite being 'a little violent' as he put it, he was not a stupid man. He knew that walking into a dark London alley was a bloody stupid thing to do. For starters there was no guarantee that you'd come back out again. On the other hand someone might be hurt.

"OI," he called, "anyone in there?"

When there was no reply he reluctantly made his way in, glancing briefly over his shoulders to make sure that he was not being followed. About halfway in he saw a pile of rags piled in a heap, they were shaking. Fighting the instinct to run Watt lent closer. As he did so he felt an enormous pain in the back of his head. Everything went black.

William and Jocelyn rose very early the next morning. Both smiling broadly as they made their way down to the hall. It was still decorated as it had been last night but was now empty. Despite how early it was outside they could hear raised voices, it sounded like a mob.

"What's going on?" William enquired as he looked out of the window. The streets were lined with people, all making a tremendous racket.

"Must be the parade to see the Prince off." Jocelyn smiled, turning Will around and drawing him into a passionate kiss. As she did so the door burst open and in marched Roland and Chaucer led by a very angry Kate.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded angrily.

"In bed, most people are at dawn." Will replied, slightly disturbed to see her so angry. "What's so important?"

"It's Watt?" Roland panted, he looked dead on his feet.

"What's he done now?" William sighed rolling his eyes.

"He's been arrested." Rolland informed him as he collapsed into the nearest chair

"Oh What?" Will moaned "What did he do?"

"He's been accused of the murder of a rich merchant." Chaucer said in a worried voice "Will, they'll hang him for this."

"Murder?" Spluttered Will "He wouldn't.. I mean not even Watt would."

"He was found drunk asleep by the body, knife in hand." Chaucer shook his head sadly but remained calm.

"No!" Protested Will "No he wouldn't."

"The whole court saw him argue with the man." Jocelyn reminded him matter of flatly. She hadn't known Watt long and he had struck her as the violent sort.

"Watt didn't do it"! Kate snarled angrily in Jocelyn's face. Chaucer and Will moved her away as Jocelyn stared shocked at her outburst.

"He wouldn't have gone after him," Will shot angrily at Jocelyn. "He'd calmed down when I left him."

"He was a little agitated when he left." Chaucer said as diplomatically as possible.

"Watt left before you?" Will asked surprised "Do you know where he went?"

"No, But um..." Chaucer trailed off.

"What?" Demanded Will "Spit it out Geoff for goodness sake!"

"Lord Ademar saw him along the riverbank VERY wound up." Chaucer sighed, not meeting Wills eye. "He was the one that discovered the body."

"Adhemar?" Jocelyn replied shocked as Will growled.

"Well there you go. He's trying to get back at me".

"Adhemar's a knight." Jocelyn protested as the others stared at her in disbelief "He wouldn't lie about something like this. He wouldn't kill an innocent man out of revenge"

"Oh but Watt would kill someone?" Kate demanded angrily.

"He was drunk. You know him best," She said turning to Will, "you've seen how violent he is."

"Yes!" Will snapped at her "I know him best, I know he's more noble than that git Adhemar's ever likely to be."

"After his performance last night!" Jocelyn's voice rose shrilly as they ganged up on her "It's not surprising that he's..."

"How can you say that." Kate interrupted "You don't even know what he's like. He can be a great bloke once you get to know him"

"This is true my lady." Chaucer said graciously in an attempt to cool the situation down. "I must admit my first impressions of Watt were indeed similar to your own. But after a while I got to know him for the big girls blouse that he is"

"He'd kill you if he heard you say that" Rolland said in a mock cheerful tone.

"Where wasting time." Will said decisively and began to pace. He was plainly very worried. "We need to get to Watt and hear his side of the story"

"If he wasn't too drunk to remember it" Rolland chimed in.

"I think that slitting a merchants throat in an alley's something that'd stick out in your mind." Said Chaucer.

"I don't know that they'll let us see him." Kate said almost hysterically "He's at the tower."

"The tower?!" Will repeated. He was shocked, only serious offenders were sent there "Who was this merchant?"

"He was the kings wine supplier" Chaucer sighed closing his eyes.

"Watt's in BIG trouble" Rolland said rising "Come on they have to let us see him."

"I think it's best that someone stays here." Chaucer told them "In case they send 'Sir William' here a message."

"Good thinking." Rolland nodded

"Kate you and Joc.." Will began.

"I'm coming with you." Kate said flatly.

"Fine. Jocelyn wait here."

Watt awoke with a pain in his head and his bottom. It appeared that he'd been sleeping on a hard, uncomfortable and cobbled floor. Both cheeks were asleep. He rose gingerly but found his progress hindered by a large chain around his neck. It choked him before he'd reached his full height and slammed him painfully back to the floor. He couldn't focus properly yet but felt sure that he was somewhere that he'd never been before. In the distance he could hear a slow and steady roar that he felt may well have been inside his head. '_What a hangover!_' He thought taking in his new surroundings. He was somewhere underground. It was so dark that he could barely see a thing. The walls were dripping wet stone, as was the floor. He was locked in a room with a bald and toothless old man wearing shackles and tattered robes. The man was obviously pretending to sleep as he opened his eyes twice mid 'snore'

"Oi" Watt bellowed, making his head throb even more "OI! Where the bloody hell am I?"

"Prison" The man muttered opening his eyes now.

"PRISON?" Watt yelped _'must stop shouting_' He told himself

"The tower to be precise." The old man smiled, showing nothing but rotting gums.

"THE TOWER?" Watts head throbbed again '_Damn'_

"You a bloody parrot or sumfin'?" The man laughed

"What the hell am I doing here.?" Watt moaned confused.

"How the hell should I know?" The man shrugged "Not exactly on top of the gossip down 'ere. I think it might 'ave sumfin' to do with that though." He nodded towards a high window. Watt listened. The noise that he'd thought was his hangover was chanting.

"MURDERER!" The crowd roared "LET 'IM HANG!"

"Murder?" Watt gasped in shock "I ain't murdered anyone! I'd 'ave remembered"

"I'd come up with a better defence than that if I were you mate." The elderly prisoner laughed "I 'eard the guards talking. You're to be hanged at the end o' the week."

"Bugger!"


End file.
